


Satisfied

by Iris_Reid92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Hamilton Lyrics, Hamilton References, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, castiel (mentioned) - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: This was completely inspired by the song “Satisfied” from Hamilton. Present-based goodness cuz why not.
Relationships: Cain (Supernatural)/You, Cain/Colette Mullen, Sam Winchester/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Satisfied

You watched as your sister dance with her new husband a bright smile on her face. You had plastered a wide grin on your face from the moment you woke in the hopes to keep…you don’t know what at this point at bay. All you knew was that you didn’t want to cause a scene, any form of a scene. You didn’t want to cry, despite tears being welcome at a wedding, and you wanted to bolt as soon as the “I do’s” were said. 

Your best friend kept a hand on you at all times, grounding you for the time being.

You are grateful for Sam being there. He’d said he’d have shown up anyway for the free food and drinks, which you laughed at, and knew you’d made a good choice at befriending him in college. Jen was around with their daughter making sure the tot got all the jitters out allowing you and your best friend some time. 

“I thought I’d be drunk by now,” you said staring blankly at your glass of orange-flavored Pellegrino.

“Not your style Bug,” Sam said in understanding, “Jen and I are going on a trip next week, not sure if she’s mentioned it to you but we were wondering if you wanted to join us. Get away from all of this for a while.” 

You turned misty eyes to Sam and saw the sincerity in his eyes. If it had been anyone else you’d have bathed them in your drink, pity is not something you tolerated from anyone. But this is Sam and Jen, practically family…

“I’ll call Sherry, she knows what I like and knows not to pull a fucking Dean, no offense,” you said cracking a small smile as Sam laughs at your comment. 

“Dean would try to get you laid no matter what,” Sam said still laughing.

You nod and quietly, as quiet as you could during a music-filled reception, said, “It’s kinda not something I want Sam. I just need some time.”

Sam nodded in understanding and was about to say something when you heard, “(Y/N)?”

You looked up to meet the cerulean blue eyes of Cain.

You forced a grin and bright happiness onto your face, your mask for the world to see. 

He returned your smile with a grin of his own and offered you his hand and asked, “Would you care to dance?”

You should have said no, your mind was screaming at you doing the perfect imitation of you banging your fists on bars of a cage begging you not to take his hand, to politely decline. But your heart yearned to have a piece of him no matter how small, so you passed your purse to Sam who grinned but gave you a worry-filled look knowing full well how this would affect you later.

You take Cain’s hand and marveled at how warm it was, a slow song was put on by the DJ. 

‘ _Fuck him,’_ you thought as “Perfect” by Ed Sheeran started to play, ‘ _I hope you slip on a banana peel asshole. I can’t afford to lose it…not here. Not while I’m dancing in his arms.”_

You looked to Colette who nodded a smile on her face. You didn’t want her to nod, you wanted her to take this dance with her husband…this was a song that should have been for them to dance. And yet there you were fighting to keep your mask from slipping as he pulled you to him and sway in tune to the music. 

Your heart soared and your mind went numb buzzing in the sudden calm you felt as you danced with him. 

_‘He looks perfect,’_ you thought as you gazed at him, and he does. He’d shed the coat of his three-piece suit as soon as the reception kicked off leaving him in the black vest and tie on a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbow looking like a prince. 

It would have been so easy to put your head on his shoulder, to pretend that…he is yours…

Instead, you smiled up at him and said, “Congratulations again on your nuptials.”

He smiled brightly at you and said, “Thank you, I’m glad you approve (Y/N).”

You furrowed your brows in curiosity at him and asked, “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I know how protective of you Colette is and vice versa,” he said honestly, “She cares a great deal for you Bird.”

You felt weak at the sound of the nickname he’d given you, but he’d mentioned Colette. And the warmth for his wife was palpable as he spoke of her breaking your heart even further. 

_‘Sam has impeccable timing,’_ you thought as he danced up to you and Cain with Colette in his arms.

“May we interrupt?” He asked with a kind grin, “This kind of song deserves a dance from the bride and groom.”

You smiled at your sister and hugged her tight. 

“You be happy,” you whispered in her ear, “And don’t forget the thong.”

Colette blushed deeply at that and burst into peals of laughter that had Cain looking like a love-struck puppy. 

“And you,” you said pointing at Cain, “Keep her happy…make each other happy.”

He grinned at you and leaned down to press a kiss to your cheek and whispered a tender, “Thank you” in your ear before sweeping his bride away to finish the song.

Sam wasted no time in taking you in his arms as and dancing you off the floor.

Jen was there with a warm grin and open arms. 

You fell into them and heaved a heavy sigh.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep it up,” you say brokenly, “And there’s still the karaoke portion of this to go.”

“Karaoke?” Sam asked curiously.

“Colette is a music teacher Sammy,” you say fondly, “She loves to sing so she thought this would be a good activity.”

And as if on queue, you were called up to stand next to Colette to sing something. You shared a look with the couple and went to your sister mask in place.

“Aunt Muriel saw Hamilton and wants us to sing “Satisfied”,” Colette said excitedly.

You smiled brightly, wanting the ground to swallow you up. 

“Let me guess Bride,” you said knowingly. 

“Come on (Y/N) just this once,” Colette said with a smile.

You could never say no so you took the mic and focused all your energy on clearing the room. It needs to be empty in your mind for this to work, no one needs to know you are in love with your sister’s husband. 

_“A toast to the groom…”_

And so it began, the channeling of Angelica Schuyler and her heartbreaking as yours in the past ran through your head as you sang.

You had to breathe some near the end, tears beginning to fall as your broken heart finally cried.

“ _To the Groom! To the Bride!  
__From your sister, whose always by your side_  
_To your union! And the hope that you’ll provide!_  
May you always be satisfied…”

You stopped singing then and said, “I know it’s not the correct ending but this is a joyous occasion and in all honesty, I say be happy and satisfied. Welcome to the family Cain!”

The hall cheered as the couple smiled at you. 

You quietly ducked out of the hall in search of a warm drink and a quiet place to cry.

You were found by Jen who was holding a sleeping tot and both your purses.

“Sam went to give all our excuses,” she said using her free hand to grab yours, “Come on you’re coming home with us.”

You didn’t respond, the night had finally gotten to you, and it took the one song that described you to a T to break you.

You’d bumped into Nana on your way out. You tried your best to smile but were shocked when she nodded in understanding.

“When your sister falls for the same man it is always hard child,” she said quietly, “Give your heart time to mend. Believe me when I say that seeing him constantly will do you no good.”

You nodded at your grandmother grateful for the sage advice and promising to come by for lunch before she ushered you and Jen out of the hall. 

“It would do no good for people to see you leave in this state,” she said knowingly. 

With a nod, Jen pulled you out of the hall and sat you on a bench. 

“Deep breaths Bug,” she said as she stood in front of you, “Be right back, let me go get the car.”

You nodded blankly and tried to focus on your breathing. 

“Leaving so soon?” You heard his voice asked concerned, “Are you feeling ok?” 

You looked up to see him looking at you concerned. 

You nodded and looked away, wrapping your arms around your middle in an attempt to keep yourself together if just for a bit longer.

He knelt in front of you and gazed at you in wonder.

“What?” You asked as he stared.

“You know you have me too right?” He asked gently taking your hands in his.

_Ouch_

You smiled weakly at him and nod.

“If you need anything,” he said seriously, “And I do mean anything Bird please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“My old man doesn’t stand a chance with you protecting us Cain,” you said with a half-grin before promising, “But thank you. And yes, I’ll ask for help when and/or if I need it.”

He nodded and stood taking a seat next to you on the bench your hands still in one of his.

You were desperate to cry but knew that would only serve to worry him and that is no way to start a honeymoon.

So you sat in silence as you waited for Sam or Jen to come and pick you up. 

Cain wrapped an arm around you as you shivered in the chill of the night. And here alone you couldn’t resist laying your head on his shoulder and close your eyes. The what-ifs ran through your head torturing you with dreams of how this would have been your wedding. 

“You should go back inside,” you said quietly, “You’re one of the stars of the evening.”

You felt his chuckle more than heard it and was able to keep from shivering again in time for you to see Jen drive up.

“Looks like my ride is here,” you said standing up.

Cain stood with you and walked you to the car. He opened the door for you and helped you in.

“I’ll let Colette know you weren’t feeling well,” he said with a kind grin.

You nodded your thanks and bid him farewell before Jen pulled away from the reception hall.

“Sam’s getting a ride from Cas, something about making sure Dean doesn’t put slut clothes in your bag,” Jen said lightly.

You breathed a laugh and nod.

“You ok?” She asked looking at you sadly. 

“No…but that doesn’t matter anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you all think! Feedback always welcome!


End file.
